


Snowballs and Snowflakes

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Brave (2012), ROTBTD - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), jarida - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holiday, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Teen Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a plan to catch Merida surprised, snowball in hand, however not all things went according to plan. Actually, nothing went according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs and Snowflakes

Jack had a plan. An excellent plan. He'd been planning it since the middle of July when it was hot and dry. It was winter now, cold air, and snow all around, the Earth chilled to perfection. He could finally carry it out after such careful consideration and tact. He smirked as he hid in the bushes, dressed in a beanie and a warm fitting sweater knit by Rapunzel herself. It had a horribly deformed snowman knitted on the front. Jack, refused to wear it at first when he first received it from her, but as he tried it on, found it to be disgustingly comfortable. So he did anyway. 

The plan was simple. Hide behind the bushes, and wait for Merida to show up, and when she did, unload a barrage of snowballs onto her, to get back at her for the previous year when she had did the same. It well enough seemed simple, but Merida had other plans.

She knew, when she had pelted Jack with snowballs last year, he'd try to get back at her. Like usual. Obviously, she decided to plan ahead. Too well ahead. In the month of December, she'd walk warily, looking out for him. As she walked home one day, she spotted Jack hiding behind the bushes. Typical.

Merida thought she'd save him and herself the trouble by just calling him out there and then, however, the thought of catching him off guard, appealed to her more. Pretending to look around her, she walked by deviously, a grin on her face.

Jack was certain it was the time to strike, and as he jumped out to surprise her, was struck right in the face by a snowball hurling through the air and neck breaking speed. He fell to the ground dazed, and confused. 

“Caught you by surprise didn't I?” She japed as she started to pat another snowball in her mittened hands. 

“How did you know? If I remember correctly, I was extremely subtle about this.” He said as he rubbed his cheek where the snowball had hit. 

“Oh, please. Once I got you last year, I knew you would try to get me back. Who gets the last say now?” She hurled another snowball at him, striking him in his stomach.

“Ow!” He exclaimed as he tried to shield himself fruitlessly with his arms, protecting mostly his face. “Stop it!” He ran toward the bushes.

“Like I'm going to stop!” She exclaimed amused.

Jack ducked behind the bushes. He didn't want to get hit.

“What are you doing now?” She asked through fits of laughter.

“Hiding from you!” He yelled as he ineffectively threw snowballs above the bushes.

“Well get out here and face me like a man!” She started to eye he branh above his head, that was covered in snow. A precise hit should be able to topple the blanket of snow on top of it. That would be her next move.

“No!” He shouted back. He threw another useless snowball above the bushes that didn't come anywhere near to hitting her.

“Have it your way then!” She shouted. If her archery skills meant anything, she'd be able to hit the branch. She aimed, imagining a reticle in front of her like the one on her compound bow. With absolute accuracy, Merida toppled the snow that covered the branch, right onto Jack’s head. He came running out.

He gave her the look. The one of utter annoyance and Merida would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She laughed at him, adding insult to injury.

“Haha, yes. Very funny. Laugh while you can.” He said as he tried to shake he snow off his sweater. “Y’know, Rapunzel will kill you for this.” He said as he motioned to his sweater.

“It's worth it.” 

“I hate you, so much.” He said.

“I know. I hate you too.” She said as she hit him in the shoulder.

Jack needed to go back and change. Snow was stuck in his underwear, and it was freezing his butt off.

“Merry Christmas, Jack.” She wished him as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Mmhmm.” He still needed to change.


End file.
